All we are
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Post 1x22, El día de los Fundadores. Un poco del punto de vista de Damon durante y tras su escena con Elena.


Le había cantado a alguien que aún no conocía. Figuradamente, claro, él no cantaba y menos se lo dedicaba a nadie, pero lo cierto era que había buscado todos esos años algo que ni siquiera sabía que buscaba, siguiendo las pistas de un rastro equivocado y cada paso de un amor que ya no existía era lo que le había llevado hasta allí, de regreso a un Mystic Falls que ya poco tenía de místico, al lado del hermano que había jurado atormentar, al papel de mente malvada, a encender de nuevo su interruptor de los sentimientos, a la sangre de bolsa, a la vieja fiesta del Día de los Fundadores con toda esa ropa de tendencia retro que le alteraba los nervios, a los Gilbert, al porche de aquella casa y a ella, a Elena. Elena, que era esa nueva versión igual y a la vez desesperantemente distinta de Catherine, la mujer por la que había recorrido todo aquel sendero de sombras.

Él no era un sentimental, no iba con su carácter ni su forma de entender las cosas. Todo eso encajaba mejor con Stefan, el empático y sensible Stefan que, por cosas de la vida, había conseguido a la chica otra vez. Él era ácido y mordaz, diferente como la pimienta del azúcar, y Elena sólo era capaz de dedicarle dos tipos de miradas a la pimienta, disgusto o compasión.

Nada que él quisiese inspirar, y menos en ella.

Isobel había taladrado su coraza para echar un vistazo y soltar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que él mismo se había esforzado primero en ignorar y luego en mantener a raya rigurosamente (aunque no siempre, porque tampoco era ningún santo). Stefan ya se lo había olido y callado por respeto a su novia, pero Elena…

Bendita ignorancia.

No tanta, en realidad.

Elena lo había sabido también, de algún modo, por la forma de mirarse, los silencios compartidos o los gestos que sólo podían tener entre ellos. Y ella misma le había respondido, puede que reticente al principio, pero allí ambos habían sabido que una verdadera palabra suya le habría puesto fin a todo juego al instante. Sin embargo, se había fugado con él a otro estado, se habían emborrachado, le había salvado la vida y hecho algún favor que otro, lo había invitado a su casa y a su habitación e incluso le había llegado a pedir ayuda. Había confiado en él.

Y ahora estaba dejando que la besase.

Damon no había ido hasta allí buscándola esa noche, el azar, puede que el destino, había querido juntarlos en el mismo escenario y el resto había venido solo. Él se había cercado, pidiendo permiso, y ella se había mantenido quieta, a la espera de que él se decidiese de una vez. El cuanto la había rozado, supo lo que pasaría después, cuando Elena subiese a su dormitorio y la culpabilidad empezase a correr por cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, cuando se tocase los labios con las yemas de los dedos recordando ese momento y comprendiese que, en realidad, había sido una traición a Stefan por parte de ambos.

Por otro lado, su parte más egoísta era de la opinión de que a Elena le vendría bien un placer culpable como ése si realmente era lo que quería.

Habría alargado los segundos hasta el infinito si hubiera podido, sobre todo porque una vez que se separasen tendrían que decir algo y, por una vez, se había quedado sin palabras, al igual que antaño le había sucedido con… No, no iba a pensar en ella, no mientras estuviese besando a Elena, no…

- Deberías entrar en casa.

Jenna le había caído bien siempre hasta entonces, aunque en cierta manera le tuvo que agradecer que apareciese y le obligase a alejarse de Elena sin hablar ni intentar definir dónde los dejaba a los dos eso. Se quedó allí, quieto y solo, de espaldas a la puerta ya cerrada, escuchando la corta conversación en el interior de la casa, la temblorosa y distante voz de Elena que, por un momento, le resultó un poco extraña. Luego echó a andar, alejándose, porque subir a su ventana para verla habría resultado excesivo.

No volvería a casa, donde tendría que mirar a Stefan a la cara, porque, curiosamente, no tenía ganas de reírse de él en silencio con cosas que sólo él sabía. Tampoco quería quedarse en la escena del crimen ni regresar a la ciudad, que estaría patas arriba tras todos los incidentes de la noche.

Iría a donde todo había comenzado, a donde el cuervo había espiado a la chica que escribía en su diario con la espalda apoyada en una lápida.

Iría al cementerio.

E intentaría pensar.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Bueno, esta es mi primera incursión en el fandom de Vampire Diaries, pero es que Damon me ha inspirado hasta que escribir esto se ha vuelto inevitable, lo siento por vosotros._

_Se admiten todo tipo de críticas y se agradecen también, la verdad._

_Mordiscos,_

_Kira._


End file.
